


I Promise You Once

by Knowmefirst



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John helped Tony long time a go, and Tony made a promise to John in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



> Shadowsnashira, I had never written this pair before, but I had so much fun doing it. So thank you for the opportunity to do so. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: Not beta! I do apologize.

John was checking over one of the many soldier that he took care off, this particular soldier had taken a bullet for another soldier. John look over the man and the medical record, he smile and told the soldier that he was going home the next morning, he gently patted the soldier’s foot before departing.  John was writing the last instruction for the soldier when the flap for the tent open and a soldier came rushing in.

The soldier stop and saluted, “Sir, you are needed ASAP, they are bringing a man that requires urgent care.”

John got up and got his bag, checked inside and put everything that he could need in that moment.

“Do you know anything else?” John ask.

“No sir. The only thing I know is that Col. James Rhodes from the USA Marines Corps is asking for you personally.”

John nodded and follow the soldier as he was guided towards the airfield. They weren’t there long waiting when he saw the chopper making its way. When it landed he move forward when he was given the okay. When the door open, he pull himself inside and sat down next to the only person who was currently bleeding, he didn’t pay attention to the other man quietly sitting across. John was only focus on the man he was currently helping and trying to do everything to relieve the blood loss and the pain the man must be feeling.

John took out a gauzes and cover the wounds he could see at a glance, he notice the sunburn and cringe knowing how painful they must be, he took out a syringe and the injection bottle.  John injected the man with a pain reliever and right away he could see the pain diminishing. Once he had done everything he could do, John turn to the man across the seat from them.

“You must be, Col. James Rhodes of the USA Marines Corps.” John said, as he look over the man currently watching him quietly.

“Yes and you must be Dr. John Watson, of the British Royal Army.”

Col. James smile and extended his hand to shake Dr. John’s, the man was shorter than he had at first thought, he had heard of all the deeds the man had done and all the many medals under his name. When he had found out that he was station here in Iraq he knew he was the perfect doctor to take care of Tony.

“How is he?” James ask to break the silence.

“From what I can see, he has a few bruises, gashes, one broken rib, a dislocated shoulder, and a bad sun burn.” John turn back to the man sitting next to him, “but I won’t know more until I can actually give him a through exam. For now we should move him, remove his clothes and get him settle before the pain reliever wears off.”

James only blink, impress of how fast John had taken all that just by being a few minutes with Tony. He nodded.

John got off the chopper and told the closer soldier to please bring a stretcher, before long they were making their way toward the medical tent. John cut off the pants and the shirt and right away notice the instrument protruding from the man’s chest, he look over at Col. James and indicated that he should come closer and indicated the item. They both didn’t know what to do about it, so he decided to investigate. John took an x-ray and notice right away that the machine was keeping the man alive, he decided to leave it alone and take care of what he knew about. Once he was done, he walk towards the Colonel and ask him to speak to him alone.

“I have taken care of everything that I can help with, I have wrap his ribs and fix his dislocated arm, disinfected the wounds and stich the ones that require it. Put salve on the burns and gave him another shot of pain reliever, however the only thing I can’t help with is the item currently on his chest.”

The Col. James nodded, “What is exactly doing?”

“Is keeping him alive, by what I could see and understand is keeping shrapnel from going into his heart.” John looked over at Tony, “is working almost as a magnet.”

James quietly looked over at Tony and turn back at the doctor, “Thank you for looking after him after.”

“No problem.” John smile and shook the other man’s hand and with a nod departed.

 

With coffee on hand, John walk towards the medical tent, he push the flap to the side and made his way inside putting the coffee to the side. He pull curtains to the side as he walk down the roll of beds checking over patient and talking with those that could. He push the curtain to the side from the man he had helped yesterday and pick up his medical folder looking over and seeing any change that the nurses wrote. John remove the stethoscope from around his neck and place it over the man’s heart, he nodded and pick up the medical folder and wrote his findings. John was pushing the gown up to inspect the worst of the cuts and the ribs, when his hand was stopped.

“Normally I would be okay with a beautiful man getting me naked, but not after I take him to dinner first.”  The man said, words still raspy with sleep.

John smile, letting the gown drop, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was abducted, torture and was bomb.” The man said looking at John.

John only blinked and looked over the record to see if there was a name, but it was blank.

“I’m sorry to hear that you went through all that…Mr—?”John ask, looking over at the man.

“Stark, Tony Stark.” Tony smile charmingly.

“Mr. Stark, as soon as…”

“Tony.”

John gave a sigh at being interrupted, “Excuse me.”

“Tony, please call me Tony.” Tony reach over took John hand.

Before John knew what Tony was about to do, his hand got kiss, he snatch his hand back and scowl, before he could say something. Col. James interrupted them.

“Tony, please stop.” James said as he came in.

“Rhodey, how could I?” Tony turn back to John.

James ignore Tony and turn to Dr. Watson, “We are moving Tony in a few minutes, so I require any medical papers that can help his personal doctor.”

John nodded, “I will sign his release and give you all the papers of his medical stay.” With a final nod to both men John left.

It wasn’t long before he was coming back and entering, he stop when he notice Tony dress is a grey suit of impeccable taste and it fit the man perfectly, letting John know that it was custom made. He move forward and handed the papers to Col. James the man thank him and turn to Tony.

“It’s time to go, Tony.” James said.

“Could you please give us a minute?” Tony said as he look over at James.

James nodded and exit the curtain room.

“I wanted to thank you for all you have done.” Tony said quietly.

“No thanks needed, I did want I had to.” John said, looking over at Tony.

Tony got up from the bed slowly and walk towards Dr. John and took his hand up again, gripping it when the other man try to pull it back. He brought it back up to his lips and kiss it again.

“You did more, you save _me_.” Tony said looking directly at Dr. Watson’s eyes.

John didn’t know what to say as he understood what Tony was trying to say.

“You’re welcome.” John said smiling.

“Good bye, John.” Tony lean forward and kiss his check. “I will never forget you and I will see you again.”

With that Tony step out and left him standing with his mouth open, he close it and shook his head and laugh at Tony’s optimistic as if that was ever going to happen. He shook his head and went to finish his rounds.

 

_~One year later…_

John got off the military plane that had carry him back home, he had gotten shot and now he couldn’t do his job, so he had been discharge with honors. His shoulder that had taken the bullet was in pain and now he couldn’t even walk without the help of a cane. He move slowly down the ramp, moving to the side as other soldiers walk faster to meet their families, John watch as many ran and embrace their girlfriends or wives kissing to the cheer of many. Others ran to hug their parents or even kids.  John stood there just watching and wishing not for the first time that he had someone waiting for him.

He continue moving slowly, but then he stop when the people started leaving and that is when John saw him, Tony. John continue to move, until he was a few feet away from Tony.

“Hello.” Tony said, pulling his sunglasses off.

“Hello.” John said quietly, “what are you doing here?”

“To welcome you home.” Tony smile, “Welcome home, John.”

John smile, “Thank you.”

He was finally home, and the last person he thought he would ever see had been waiting for him all this time for him.

“Ready to go home?” Tony ask.

“Oh, god yes.” John said as they walk to the waiting black car.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Wallpaper] I Promise You Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074327) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
